el inicio del mundo
by belsazar
Summary: en mi cabeza tengo un personaje y un mundo muy extenso, en una ocasión me pregunte,¿como es que en mi mundo puede pasar todo eso? y de repente lo vislumbre, el inicio de mi mundo. Si tienes un poco de tiempo agradecería que le des una lectura y me dijeras tu opinión de ese disparate que se me ocurrió.


**El inicio del mundo.**

Por Belsazar

**En el principio del mundo, atrás muy atrás antes del tiempo, antes de que hubiera plantas, agua, rocas, aire, fuego y ni siquiera luz, solo había una cosa, oscuridad una gran e infinita oscuridad.**

En el principio solo existía la oscuridad y no había nada más, no existía ni tiempo ni espacio y no se supo cómo paso pero la oscuridad comenzó a tener vida y poco a poco empezó a tener conciencia así paso el tiempo y entonces la oscuridad empezó a tener forma, todo el inmenso tamaño de la oscuridad albergaba una pequeña forma de vida que gobernaba sobre toda ella con la forma de una hermosa joven, su piel era blanca y tenía cabello negro como la misma oscuridad, sus ojos se formaron de color rojo sin razón alguna. Ella no sabía que era ella, ni que forma tenia pero le gustaba poder moverse, sin embargo empezó a sentirse sola al vivir en tan inmenso espacio sin nada a excepción de ella ocupándolo.

De esas forma ella pensó en crear seres como ella que le hicieran compañía y al poder hacer cualquier cosa con su poder creo dos seres tiempo y espacio pero ellos tenían una forma diferente a la de ella, el tiempo tomo una forma como la de un dragón, de color rojo pero era capaz de cambiar de forma a un estado líquido y a forma de llamas, en su forma normal su cabello despedía una brillante luz por lo que por primera vez la oscuridad podía ver su forma de manera clara, el espacio tenía una forma como humana pero sus brazos eran como de metal gruesos y largos, su cabello era como cristal o diamantes, sus pernas como rocas y el resto de su cuerpo como arcilla que se podía transformar en magma, ellos tres se la pasaban juntos jugando manipulando las cosas a su antojo, pues aunque oscuridad era su madre en ese entonces no existía tal concepto asi que para ella eran como sus iguales y les dio poder para manipular lo que ellos quisieran, aunque en realidad ella era miles de veces más poderosa al ser la primera, ya que ella solo uso una pequeña parte de su poder para crearlos, aun asi ella solo usaba su poder para divertirse junto con ellos y solo creaban lo que se les ocurría sin orden ni leyes y poco a poco fueron formando la materia que existe actualmente con sus diferentes propiedades según se les ocurría pero sin uso alguno por lo que todo era un caos completo, una materia chocando con otra explosiones por todos lados y eso empezó a molestarlos, por lo cual oscuridad (pondré el nombre de ella en japonés porque es más corto "yami") les mando al tiempo y espacio que lo arreglaran ya que ellos eran los que más desastre habían hecho el espacio se encargó de colocar todo en un lugar determinado separados uno de otro para que no chocaran poniéndoles también un campo magnético para tener control sobre ellos más fácilmente y el tiempo se dedicó a trazar y calcular los lugares por los que se moverían y el tiempo que tardarían en moverse para la materia que no se quedaba quieta. Al terminar ellos le habían dado un lugar a cada cosa y todo estaba ya en orden, al ver esto Yami quedo maravillada pues nunca imagino que todo lo que crearon pudiera formar algo tan hermoso a lo cual llamaron universo, los tres se la pasaban de planeta en planeta viendo todo lo que habían creado con detenimiento, pero a pesar de lo hermoso que era empezaron a sentir que era demasiado grande para ellos tres por lo que Yami decidió que tiempo y espacio crearan nuevos seres que habitaran ese lugar, asi ellos crearon cuatro seres, el primero fue una mujer como su madre pero con cabello castaño y ojos uno verde y uno azul a la que llamaron Gaia, el segundo era un dragón de color dorado con cabello color rojo al cual llamaron Draco, el tercero tenia forma humana pero tenía alas como de dragón unos no muy grandes cuernos y un color café en todo su cuerpo y con cabello rubio al que llamaron Leviatán y el cuarto era un ser con forma de hombre piel blanca cabello rubio y ojos de color azul al cual llamaron Urano.

Curiosamente a los cuatro les gusto el mismo planeta para vivir por el hermoso azul que lo rodeaba y los diferentes hábitats que poseía, asi que decidieron llegar a un acuerdo y repartirse el lugar. A Leviatán y Draco les gusto la parte interna llena de calor y sin tanta luz que lastimaba sus ojos asi que decidieron compartir el lugar, a Gaia le gusto la parte superior llena de agua y tierra y empezó a llenarla de plantas y animales para darle vida al lugar y Urano que le fascinaba el viento y la luz se quedó con la parte aérea donde formo un lugar para poder vivir a gusto.

Yami, tiempo y espacio estaban felices con sus nuevos acompañantes pero a ellos les gustaba todo el universo no solamente ese planeta por lo que dejaron que ellos disfrutaran de ese lugar y los tres se fueron recorrer y ver todo lo que habían hecho y de paso crear cosas nuevas pero conservando las reglas que ellos habían establecido.

Asi cada uno de los nuevos gobernantes se dedicaba a hacer más acogedor su propio lugar pero incluso ese pequeño planeta era grande para los cuatro asi que empezaron a formar nuevas formas de vida parecidos a ellos

Leviatán y Draco empezaron a formar unos pocos demonios y dragones, Gaia hizo algunos hombres y Urano hizo a los titanes, asi ya no estaban tan solos.

Los cuatro se reunían en sus diferentes reinos para convivir y que sus hijos se conocieran, todo era muy armonioso y reinaba la paz, pues no les importaba la forma de nadie y todos permitían el paso a sus territorios de manera gustosa. Conforme se reunían empezó a haber una relación diferente entre Urano y Gaia, ya no se veían como siempre y querían estar más tiempo juntos, asi formaron su unión y empezaron a tener hijos los cuales fueron llamados dioses. Eran tan dichosos que decidieron que debían existir dos géneros en cada especie hembra y macho, para que cada uno pudiera disfrutar de la misma dicha que ellos.

Leviatán y Draco estaban felices de ver a sus hermanos dichosos, por lo que también querían ver a sus hijos asi de felices y crearon también macho y hembra en sus mundos.

Los titanes no tuvieron genero asi que estaban celosos de los dioses por lo que empezaron a volverse violentos y al volverse tan agresivos Urano decidió crear un lugar para mantenerlos encerrados al cual llamo el tártaro, Urano estaba triste por ellos y no sabía si dejarlos encerrados o destruirlos por el peligro que representaban asi que se reunió con sus otros hermanos para que lo aconsejaran. Como ninguno había estado en una situación como esa decidieron partir a buscar a sus padres para que les dieran algún buen consejo sobre qué hacer y asi dejaron el mundo al mando de sus creaciones en sus respectivos lugares.

Los dioses eran poderosos inmortales con habilidades mágicas y cuerpos poderosos desde su nacimiento y amaban el lugar donde Vivian y tenían el poder de crear cosas por lo que no necesitaban ir a ningún lugar para obtener lo que querían y asi dejaron de visitar la tierra y el inframundo, por su inmortalidad no podían reproducirse mucho pero eran felices asi.

Los humanos tenían vidas relativamente cortas (entre 500 y 2000 años) pero Vivian felices en su mundo, eran capaces de manipular la naturaleza a su conveniencia usando habilidades sobre naturales, la comida era deliciosa y su mundo por si solo era hermoso, eran débiles de nacimiento, pero su madre los creo para poder igualar a los demonios, dragones o dioses en poder, dejándoles una técnica que les otorgaba habilidades iguales o mayores que las de ellos la cual llamaban transmutación, la cual incluso les otorgaba la juventud eterna, pero no la inmortalidad, para que hubiera un buen equilibrio, los humanos también eran los que más rápido se reproducían de las cuatro razas.

Los demonios eran físicamente fuertes de nacimiento y tenían poderosas técnicas de energía asi como un fuerte poder mágico no eran inmortales pero Vivian mucho más que los humanos (varios miles de años) ellos no podían manipular la naturaleza ni podían crear cosas de la nada y en su mundo no había tanta comida por eso a ellos no les gustaba tanto su hogar y se la pasaban más tiempo en la superficie empezando a envidiar el mundo de los humanos. Se reproducían rápido pero el mundo donde Vivian era tan duro para ellos que había pocas expectativas de vida y solo los fuertes o afortunados podían sobrevivir.

Los dragones eran los que nacían con más fuerza física y eran muy sabios tenían mucho poder mágico y habilidades muy raras, tenían mucha resistencia a su medioambiente y no necesitaban comer tan seguido por lo que no les molestaba su hogar, aunque si les gustaba más la superficie, ellos al igual que los demonios no eran inmortales pero Vivian varios miles de años y si alcanzaban cierto límite de poder y sabiduría se transformaban en dragones supremos alcanzado la juventud eterna, no se podían reproducir tan rápido sus huevos tardaban tiempo en abrirse y sus crías tardaban muchos años en crecer pero por sus habilidades de nacimiento tenían altas expectativas de vida.

Con el paso del tiempo los humanos se fueron olvidando de la técnica especial que les había dejado su creadora pues todos Vivian en paz unos con otros y la tierra era tan buena con ellos que también fueron olvidando la habilidad de manipular la naturaleza y como no requerían gran esfuerzo para sobrevivir se volvieron débiles. Los demonios por otro lado seguían siendo muy poderoso por la vida tan dura que llevaban desde pequeños y aunque los humanos les permitían estar todo el tiempo que quisieran en la superficie y tomar todo lo que necesitaran, los demonios envidiaban la vida fácil de ellos asi que aprovechando su debilidad los sometieron quedándose con la tierra para ellos y esclavizando a todos los humanos que habían olvidado como defenderse.

Los dioses llevaban miles de años en su propio mundo ignorantes de lo que les acontecía a los humanos y los dragones se habían separado en clanes dependiendo de su parecido físico y aislándose de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo pasaban la vida conviviendo y viviendo solo para ellos mismos.

Después de algunos cientos de años más llegaron por fin los primeros siete seres que habitaron el mundo quedando aterrorizados por la escena. Los demonios se divertían maltratando a los humanos matándolos y haciendo que se mataran entre ellos, tenían a alguno que otro dragón que se les unía por diversión para que se enfrentara contra varios humanos, los que morían sin remedio. Los humanos estaban desnutridos débiles y sin esperanza alguna, en esos cientos de años no quedaba ninguno de los primeros humanos y apenas quedaba un 2% de la población que una vez hubo y todos en un estado deprimente.

Los primeros cuatro dioses iracundos reunieron a los pobladores de cada lugar según su raza.

El dios de los dioses les pregunto porque no habían evitado esa infamia y ellos respondieron que llevaban varios cientos de años sin pisar la tierra, por lo que Urano decepcionado les ordeno que de ahora en adelante vigilaran que los humanos vivieran en paz y que les dieran ayuda cuando la necesitaran.

El dios de los demonios era el más triste, pues sus hijos eran los que peor habían actuado ya que en vez de llegar a un acuerdo, usaron la violencia para lograr lo que querían, por lo Leviatán decidió que fueran enviados al inframundo sin el permiso de pisar la superficie otra vez.

El dios de los dragones también pregunto porque habían permitido eso a sus hijos, algunos no se habían enterado por haberse recluido en sus propios territorios, otros que formaron sus clanes en las montañas habían salvado a algún humano perdido, pero nunca creyeron que los demonios hubieran hecho eso, pensando que el humano había delirado en su agonía mientras estaba perdido, así que les daban refugio pero no salían a comprobar si era cierto y los que se divertían torturando humanos solo dijeron que solo eran seres inferiores que no había razón para salvarlos, por lo que Draco decidió que a los que se recluyeron en el inframundo se les prohibía el paso a la superficie, a los que ayudaron a algunos humanos se les permitió el paso a cualquier lugar y a los que atormentaron a los humanos se les castigo volviéndolos simples bestias quitándoles sus capacidades intelectuales por haberse sentido superiores.

La diosa de los humanos después de curarlos les pregunto qué porque no se habían defendido si ellos tenían capacidades más que suficientes para haberlo hecho, pero ninguno sabia de que hablaba y después de preguntarle a los espíritus de la tierra entendió la situación y les explico a los actuales habitantes cual fue el error de sus antecesores, a pesar de todo Gaia pensaba que también fue culpa de la vida fácil que le dejo a los humanos asi que decidió dejarlos como estaban, diciéndoles que ellos tendrían que volverse fuertes por sus propios medios y sobrevivir en el mundo actual por sus propias capacidades y si querían recuperar la habilidades que algún día habían tenido sus antecesores tendrían que investigar por ellos mismos estudiando la naturaleza y estudiándose ellos mismos y el medio que los rodea, explicándoles que ellos habían sido hechos con habilidades infinitas que eran capaces de superar a cualquier otro ser pero que ahora dependía de ellos descubrirlas, aunque ella les dejo muchas pistas en diferentes conocimientos que les dio para que no les fuera imposible, sino solo difícil obtener sus poderes.

Los primeros creadores decidieron dejar cada uno una habilidad extra a los humanos, pero decidieron que lo que Gaia decidió estaba bien asi que ellos tenían que descubrir la habilidad que les dejaron y como usarla, también dejándoles algunas pistas en algunos versos y otras escondidas en objetos que les dejaron sabían que iba a ser difícil para ellos pero no era imposible y solo asi serían dignos de vivir en ese mundo de seres tan poderosos.

Por otro lado decidieron que los titanes se quedaran encerrado pero usando la habilidades de los primeros tres hicieron que el lugar del encierro fuera un mundo aparte solo para los titanes en el que pudieran vivir a gusto sin que les faltara nada, para que no hubiera odio en ellos, aunque sabían que tardarían mucho tiempo en olvidar los miles de años de encierro ellos ahora podían disfrutar de una vida sin carencias.

Yami estaba cansada de tanto recorrer el universo asi que decidió volver a la oscuridad a descansar tiempo y espacio decidieron acompañar a su creadora para que no estuviera sola y los otros cuatro dioses se dispusieron a viajar en el universo, pues buscando a sus creadores se dieron cuenta de lo hermoso y grande que era el mundo que crearon y que había muchas cosas que valían la pena ver, no sin antes crear a alguien que cuidara el equilibrio del mundo, mientras los dioses observaban desde su hogar a los humanos y les brindaban su ayuda, en lo que ellos obtenían el poder que habían perdido, el otro ser con la fuerza de un dragón, el poder de un demonio, el corazón de un humano y una espada creada por los dioses, vivía en el mundo para observar la situación desde cerca y detener al que quisiera romper el equilibrio dejado por los dioses, ese ser era llamado caballero dragón y aunque no era inmortal ni tenía una larga vida disfrutaba por instinto el tiempo de vida que tenía observando el mundo y lo que había en él y sus conocimientos eran heredados a su sucesor para que el siguiente no llegara sin saber en qué situación se encontraba el mundo y asi pudiera elegir correctamente lo que había que hacer.

Pasaron los años y los milenios, y el mundo se volvió como lo conocemos. La historia de los tiempos antiguos se olvidó, pero quedaron remanentes. Los humanos seguían siendo débiles a excepción de unos pocos, y creían que los dioses que los ayudaban los habían creado y los adoraban para que los bendijeran, mientras que a los demonios les temían y los odiaban, volviéndolos la representación del mal.

Los dragones de la superficie eran solo bestias sin razonamiento que eran temidas por los humanos por su gran poder y los dragones del inframundo peleaban por los territorios con los demonios, muy aparte de los dragones que se quedaron en la superficie quienes siguieron recluidos en sus tierras, conviviendo solo con los de su especie por lo que los humanos solo veían a los que eran bestias temibles, sin imaginar la tremenda sabiduría y poder que poseían los demás dragones.

Los demonios peleaban por comida y territorio, tanto con los de su especie como con los dragones y si alguno salía a la superficie era atacado por los humanos que por miedo a ellos los golpeaban sin piedad y el demonio asustado al no conocer la debilidad de los humanos regresaba por donde había venido. Sin embargo unos pocos demonios lograron colarse y empezaron a vivir escondidos en la superficie, viendo el magnífico lugar que se les había regalado a los humanos, creyéndolos indignos del lugar y empezando planes para apropiarse de él.

Los dioses cuidaban a los humanos como se les fue encomendados, pero los dioses mayores le dejaron el trabajo a los nuevos dioses que iban naciendo y ellos al sentirse adorados por los humanos se empezaron a engrandecer y empezaron a verlos como simples sirvientes, creyéndose de verdad sus creadores.

Así fue como todo empezó y después de eso están los cuentos, mitos, leyendas e historias de todo tipo que hemos conocido.

Así que si te preguntas que fue antes de todo eso, aquí está tu respuesta y la razón de aquellos humanos con poderes mágicos, fuerza descomunal, mentes inimaginables y en fin gran poder como de dioses. Bestias y demonios, la razón de tanta historias que has oído y la de tantas más que oirás.

Nosotros los humanos podemos ser bestias o demonios y al entender todo lo que nos rodea y poder recrearlo nos vuelve semidioses y sobre todo al poder crear cosas nuevas nos vuelve dioses.

**Así que no te subestimes, tu limite lo decides tú, hasta donde quieras llegar es tu decisión ya que en tus genes está el poder de superar a los demonios y a los dioses.**

.


End file.
